


引燃

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bottom Henry Cavill, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Slut Henry Cavill
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Relationships: Joey Batey/Henry Cavill, Original Male Characters/Henry Cavill
Kudos: 20





	引燃

他坐在最不显眼的角落，目睹盛宴的主角在宾客间谈笑风生。

衣冠楚楚的美人频繁变更席位，优雅地坐在某个名流或巨星的大腿上，与其耳鬓厮磨，聆听下流的恭维和调情，擦得锃亮的黑色皮鞋轻轻划过那人的脚踝，含水的目光却望向乔伊的方向。

纵使乔伊深知自己黯淡无光，却毫不畏缩地回视。他绝不会忘记这个好莱坞暗娼几日前是怎样用美色邀约，交叠着肥美的双腿坐在他身旁，周身散发出成熟馥郁的性香，丰满的胸脯似有若无地推挤他的手臂——如此盛情难却，乔伊怎会不来？

贱人就爱同时蛊惑不止一个男人，多他一个又何妨。

亨利似醉非醉，这时候他又坐在亲生父亲的怀里了。科林揉了揉他的肥臀，对他说“我的乖女儿”，粗糙而宽厚的大手握住亨利相比下小一圈的白净手掌，捏了捏肉肉的掌心。

在老男人面前亨利永远是纯真易碎的天使，他像个小女孩般被逗笑了，伸出舌头舔了舔父亲的胡茬和干燥的下唇，与他交换了一个乱伦的湿泞舌吻。即便白发苍苍皱纹丛生，肥胖而高大的父亲依旧是他第一个丈夫。兄弟们在阴暗角落对他虎视眈眈，等父亲一走，亨利便又成为卡维尔家的公用娇妻。

灯光迷乱的舞池，歪斜倾倒的酒杯，众人皆知的暗语，你来我往的视线与小动作在黑暗里缠绵交锋。亨利贵为盛宴的女王，目光所及所有宾客都是一副脸孔，而穿着整齐的他，在宾客眼里也是同样的不着片缕。

想想吧，这里有谁没操过亨利卡维尔呢，他们不都是为此来的吗？

乔伊知道亨利的宴请从不设限，谁都可以得到这个滥情又迷人的荡妇，那只需要一个小小的契机，一个大胆的导火索，一个无足轻重的人成为群奸的发起者。

所以待亨利坐在他怀里的时候，他埋在那两团丰满的胸前问，怎样才能让你开心呢？亨利笑得温婉而娇媚，肉肉的手掌向下探去，握住了乔伊的鸡巴，随后张开花瓣般饱满红润的双唇，轻声说道：用这个呀。

这是亨利所想，也是乔伊所图。当乔伊把盛宴的主角压进沙发里撕扯衣裤，肥屌硬生生插进婊子饱胀红肿的两片大阴唇间时，亨利哭得既媚且浪，引导着晚宴迅速进入高潮。乔伊咬在亨利肥白的奶子上，鸡巴在水穴里乱捣，撞酸了他的宫颈软肉，残忍的动作下的两人又是那样缱绻悱恻。亨利喊疼，哭叫着不要再强奸他了，诱使蜂拥过来的看客们愈加兴奋和急不可耐。

乔伊毫无章法的狂操插出了亨利的阴道血，宛若夺去了他的初次，他无所谓之后还会有多少人轮奸他身下的母狗，此时的他仅仅因懊恼和狂喜而喃喃自语。

他说你是个贱人，但又如何，我和他们一样爱你。

end


End file.
